Art is perfection
by RoxanneTheFanmade
Summary: Noire is Sasori's student. One day, she was waiting for him. But instead,Deidara came. What can go wrong with those two? ONE SHOT


Err...Ello! I'm just making a Hyperdimension Neptunia and Naruto fanfic! Sadly, it's a one-shot! Please review ~

Happy Reading~RoxieTheFanmade

* * *

Noire knew she always had a problem. It wasn't a mental problem...well it was kinda. But it didn't bother anyone,she always thought. She wanted everything to be perfect. If it wasn't even, she would whine and twitch. She would not get out of her room unless everything is even and _perfectly _clean. She would stay in the mirror for hours making sure she clothes were clean and even. She wouldn't even eat her food unless the food is far away from each other, not touching, with an even amount, and is in four squares. Most of the time, Noire would never go out and eat. She knew she might get kicked out just because of her problem. She was atelophobia. The fear of not being perfect.

Noire walked out of her little home. She took a deep breath and looked around at her surroundings, it was perfect. "Time to see Master!" she said in an excited voice. Although her master was part of the Akatsuki, it didn't bother her. Also her master was the shortest one. In fact, Noire was taller than her master,Sasori. Noire grabbed her backpack and started her way.

_"I hope Sasori-Sama isn't working today! That would mean I walked all this way for nothing! He better be free! Or else I will whine the hell out of everyone!"_ Noire thought as she would along a trail. She knew her way in and out of this trail. Although Sasori was suppose to kill her at a very young age. But instead, he made Noire his peer. Noire knew Sasori's story to heart. She knew what happened to his parents and how he kill people and makes them into puppets.

Noire would often laugh about the puppet thing though. Why would anyone make themselves into a puppet? But that's HIS way of art. Also about that Deidara guy. She never really had a conversation with him really. All she knew was it was very funny to watch to two artists argue about the true meaning of art. But they were both wrong, art was perfection. They don't see it.

Finally, Noire made it over to a hill. There was thousands of flowers dancing in the wind. This was the only thing was let out to be odd. Matter in fact, Noire thought the mixed of flowers was perfect. "Looks like Sasori-Sama isn't here ye-" Noire stopped herself from talking. Someone was here. Noire quickly turned into Black Heart. She didn't move her body, just her eyes. "Who's there?" Black Heart asked. Unlike Noire, Black Heart was more hyper and rude. Yet she a little immature. She walked into the forest to see who or what it was.

Silence.

"No reason to hide baka!" she said. "Someone's mad..." Black heard a voice behind her. She took a glace to see who it was. It was Deidara. "What the hell do you want blondie? And where's-" Black stopped herself once more. She began to blush uncontrollably. "Sorry...Deidara. Where's Sasori?" Black Heart turned back into her human form. It was very rude just to yell at someone you don't really know. "He's coming...yeah." the young blonde replied as he turned his back on the raven girl. "Alright...I'll just wait here...alone." Noire whispered.

Deidara turned his head to look at Noire, who was already sitting down under a cherry blossom tree. Deidara then walked over to her and right next to Noire. She didn't mind. As long as he didn't do anything dirty. Noire yawned and closed her eyes. "Why does Sasori always take so long to get something?" Noire whispered. Deidara narrowed his eyes and didn't reply.

"How old are you...hm?" Deidara asked.

"18. Why?" Noire replied.

"You look young."

Noire started to blush once more. "I'm going to take a nap! Tell me when Sasori comes..." Noire changed the subject. She rested her head on the tree's body. Noire was very uncomfortable. But she wanted to prove to Deidara that she can stay there. Suddenly, Deidara grabbed Noire by one of her pigtails, and threw her upperbody onto his lap. Noire didn't move. Her breathing became faster. "What are you doing?" Noire tried to sound harsh but it came out like a cry for help. "You're not sleeping are you?" Deidara answered her question with another question.

Noire looked at Deidara, then she looked at the trail she came from. No one was passing by. No one would pass by for the next 3 hours. "You came here for something,didn't you?" Noire narrowed her eyes. A smirk came across Deidara's face. "You're smart. I like that." he replied. Noire started to blush, but it much more noticeably then before. Her heart started to accelerate. "Deidara...you l-like me?" Noire stuttered. He then lightly touched her face.

For some reason, Noire thought Deidara looked more attractive than before. I mean, he was already good looking guy, but he looked better. Noire sat back up, but she was facing Deidara. _"I can't control myself!"_ Noire thought. She pushed her body closer to the blonde. Although she didn't notice her top was sliding off her body. Her face was still red. "Deidara...I think I love y-" Deidara smashed his lips into Noire's. She then started to feel weak.

Deidara pinned Noire to the ground. She then broke the kiss. "We...can't...do this...here." Noire panted out. "You're right. But no one comes over here,yeah." he whispered. She felt Deidara's tongues licking her risks. Noire began to shiver. Deidara lowered his head over her. He then started to lick her neck then giving her sloppy kisses. Noire then started to feel wet down at her entrance. "Nmmmm!" Noire started to moan. Deidara moved his right hand away from her risk and went under her skirt.

"You're wetter than ever aren't you?" Deidara whispered. He then started to rub her clit. Which made her even more wet. His tongue started to lick Noire's entrance. It then ripped her underwear. Deidara kissed her once more and said,"Enough licking. Let's use fingers,yeah." He started to put his pointer finger into Noire's entrance. Noire screamed as she felt a little bit of pain in her body. "Still a virgin?" Deidara chuckled under his breath. He took his finger out of her.

"Look how wet you are!" Deidara commented. Noire continued to pant while shaking. Deidara was right,she was wetter than ever. "Deidara...please. Now." Noire shyly begged. Deidara chuckled and said,"Not now." Noire closed her legs narrowed her eyes. "I must say, you're very good at teasing a virgin." she murmured. Deidara stood back up while Noire fixed her skirt and hair. "Where have you guys been for the past hour?" The two both turned around. Sasori looked annoyed.

"We were waiting for you,un." Deidara replied. Noire quickly stood up. "Sasori-Sama! I'm sorry! I thought-" Sasori turned around and started to walk away. "I don't wanna hear it. C'Mon you two." he replied. Noire nodded as she followed her master while Deidara was right next to her. She then felt something tugging down on the back of her skirt. She turned her head. Deidara was pulling her skirt down. "W-What are you doing?!" Noire whispered. "You have no underwear on,remember?" he whispered back. Noire felt her face burn up.

"I won't tell Sasori-Sama,Deidara. Because you're perfect." Noire whispered. She smiled while Deidara smirked. The two started walking faster,trying to keep up with Sasori.

* * *

I know guys. You wanted to see more. But instead,I left you hanging there! See ya!

~RoxieTheFanmade


End file.
